Operation: GLAJTBTEOTYODT
by notyouraverageblond
Summary: One boy. One girl. One insane, prankster friend of boy. One insane, studious friend of girl. One truce. One plot. One tower. One key. And only one way out…
1. A Rather devious Plot

Summary: One boy. One girl. One insane, prankster friend of boy. One insane, studious friend of girl. One truce. One plot. One tower. One key. And only one way out…

Meet the girl.

Lily Evans. 5'2, waist length red hair, emerald green eyes and fiery temper. Smartest witch to ever come to Hogwarts.

Meet the boy.

James Potter. 6'1, spiky short unruly black hair, hazel eyes, easy going. A major prankster who relishes in admiration.

Meet the friend of boy.

Sirius Black. 6'1, spiky hair, slightly longer than James', grey eyes, mischievous. A player, a prankster and a good friend.

Meet the friend of girl.

Rheanna Woods. 5'4, waist length red hair, jade green eyes and a slightly less fiery temper than Lily's. They could pass for twins and Rhea found it amusing to do so.

"Oh my god James, you have to get over her! She's not gonna like you," groaned Sirius Black, trying to make his best friend, James Potter, see sense.

They were back at Hogwarts for their seventh year, and James was already mooning over Lily Evans as he had for the past… Oh, say, SEVEN YEARS! Sirius was fed up with it. He was also fed up with seeing his best friend ending up crushed. Into pieces. On the floor. Where no one cared about them. Until Sirius came along and picked up the pieces and put his best friend back together. And then it would happen again. Sirius didn't see why James didn't give up on Lily. He'd been asking her out since first year, and she still said no. Although he supported James, Sirius wished he would just give up on Lily, and make everyone happier. Or Lily could just go out with James and everyone would be happy too. (Well, except for a few heartbroken fan girls, but who cares about their feelings?)

That was when Sirius got an idea. An outrageous, devious, evil plot. But he needed help to execute it. And he knew just who could help him…

"Alright team, great job today. We are definitely going to kick butt!" shouted James to the quidditch team, of which he was the captain.

His team, although exhausted from the practice, cheered, then walked back to the castle, towards the changing rooms. James stayed out for a couple more laps around the pitch. Sirius saw this as the perfect opportunity to execute his outrageous, devious, evil plot.

"Hey Woods!" he shouted. "Could I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure Sirius," answered Rhea tiredly. She wasn't in the mood for what would happen if she refused, and, to tell the truth, she had a slight crush on him.

Sirius led Rhea over to a tree, pretty far away from school. Rhea looked at him warily.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything to you, I just don't want anyone to hear. You know what the Hogwarts Gossip Chain is like," said Sirius, looking around for a sign of anyone else.

"What do you want Sirius? I'm cold, tired and hungry and I'd like to go back inside," said Rhea.

"Look, Rhea, I need your help with something, but first I need you to answer one question. I won't tell anyone your answer, I just want to know," He said, staring straight into her jade green eyes.

"If I think your question is one that deserves an answer, I'll tell you," answered Rhea

"I'll take what I can get," Sirius muttered. "Okay, do you think James and Lily would be a good couple?"

Rhea stared at him. "Are you serious?"

"Yes I am. And you're Rhea. I'm glad we both know each others names, but can you please answer my question?"

Rhea scowled at the name pun and answered slowly. "Well, I know Lily would kill me, but… Yeah, I think they'd make a good couple. Lily was genuinely scared when he fell off his broom at the quidditch match. She actually screamed out his name. She seemed like she really cared about him. He just has a way of getting on her nerves, ya know?"

"Excellent, now, would you be willing to help me in a plot to get them together?" asked Sirius hopefully.

All of a sudden Rhea smiled. An evil smile. One that made Sirius' blood run cold. Well, not exactly, but she still looked pretty evil. "I'll help you, Sirius Black, if you never, ever prank me again," said Rhea, smirking.

Sirius paled. Either give up pranking one of the best victims, or set his best mate up with the girl of his dreams. Sirius sighed. "The things I do for you James, I hope you appreciate it," he muttered. "I agree to your terms Rhea."

She looked at him, surprised. Sirius grinned. "If we made a truce, we should at least call each other by our first names, right?"

Rhea grinned as well. "I agree, Sirius. Now what was that 'outrageous, devious, evil' plot you had?"

"Well, you see..." said Sirius, and started off telling Rhea about his elaborate plot. And so it started. The plans to get girl and boy together. Unfortunately, the first few attempts were unsuccessful. And the second few, and the third few. Until they came across a problem.

"Sirius that was plan Z! What are we going to name the plans now?" asked Rhea, as she flopped down on the couch after the long and trying work of plan Z which involved the lake, the squid, the merpeople and a giant cow named Eifus. You don't want to know any more.

"Lets call them… Operation Get Lily and James Together Before The End Of The Year Or Die Trying. Since that's kind of long we can call it Operation: GLAJTBTEOTYODT. And we can number them, because you don't run out of numbers till you get to fifty!"

"Sirius, numbers go on forever. Just like your energy. And your stupid ideas." Sighed Rhea exasperatedly.

"And like the song that never ends. I'll sing it for you! This is the song that never ends, for it goes on and on my friends! Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it just because, this is the song that never ends, for it goes on and on my friends! Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it just because, this is the song that never ends, for it goes on and on my friends! Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it just because, this is the song that never ends, for it goes on and on my friends! Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it just because…" Here Sirius was cut off by a loud moan of pain from Rhea. "Sirius, please, shut up!" she screamed. Sirius stopped singing, but he pouted.

"And all my ideas are not bad Rhea!" said Sirius indignantly.

"Then why hasn't one worked yet?" asked Rhea, sitting up.

"Ummmm……." Said Sirius, at loss as to what to say. "Well then what do you suggest, miss smarty pants?" he asked.

"I say we lock them in a tower and tell them the only way to get out is to work together. Then send them obstacles to get out of. We could turn the whole tower into a virtual world, and make them complete levels." Said Rhea, warming up to the idea. "But we'd have to get permission from Dumbledore and we couldn't do it in school, so we'd have to use a break. Christmas break is coming up soon, so we could use that, which gives us exactly four weeks to plan!" she said, turning to Sirius to see what he thought.

"That does sound… Okay," he said uncertainly. Suddenly he smiled. "Actually, it sounds great! And so commences Operation: GLAJTBTEOTYODT, plan 1!" He smiled goofily, and Rhea smiled back. This would be perfect. This would make history. This would make their to best friend s fall completely and hopelessly in love with each other. They hoped. And if it didn't, who cares? You can never run out of numbers for you plans.


	2. I'm your dream!

A/N Hello everyone, I'm back, exams are over, the sun is shining... The only bad thing is that because of the stupid sun, I am now confined to my room because I have the worst sunburn in the world. My little brother has taken to calling me 'the lobster' and one of my friends asked why I decided to turn into a crustacean over night. Oh well. At least I have time to update all of my stories, which I'm sure everyone is very pleased by, right? Anyways, here are some thanks to my reviewers. You all get invisible, insubstantial chocolate. YAY!

**By the way, there is story in this chapter, just scroll down till you reach the bold line of writing.**

review: amrawo-love it! great first chapter! very very very very very good! update very soon!  
Answer: Thank you sooooooo much for reviewing, you're my very first reviewer, so, if you want, I can include you in my story! If you would like to be included, leave either your name (or one you think is cool) hair color, eye color and all that good stuff in a review. Thanks again for reviewing!

review: Tinkerbellhp07-very cute. i like where its going- update soon!  
Answer: Thanks for reviewing, appreciate it!Love your penname, it's really cool. I think I shall check out your stories.

Review: an LDS dazed and confused-looks good! looking forward to more!  
Answer: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Hope you like this chapter too!

Review: eskimo'sRsxy-appreciate this review because i recently had an unfortunate accident in which i lost my teva in the mud, and cut my head on a mussel (the shelfish, not an actual muscle, like my brother thought, hahahahaha idiot...jk, I'm not THAT mean, so now i have stitches and i can't use my right hand, so i can only type with my left hand...wait,...i cut open my hand snorts , not my head. hahahaha, blond moment... oh yes, the forever song? yeah, doesn't it go...this is the song that never ends...yes it goes on and ON my friends...some ppl STARTED singin' it not knowin' wut it wuz, and they'll be singin' it 4ever goin' jsut because repeat, yea? i don't know, i have the worst memory ever...ew i still have mud under my fingernails...yuck... not a great review...oh well, do u forgive me? perlease? oh greaat mistikal gaurd woman? ok, i like the store, especially eifus, i think its a great name. tehe. hahahah, au pair, i don't like paprazzi... ANYWAY, i like the store and i can't wait for the next part! tootles  
Answer: Awww, poor you! I know what it's like to lose a shoe in the mud. Once I was on a camping trip and I only had one pair of shoes and I lost one in the mud so I had to borrow one of my sister watershoes and it was five sizes too big for my foot. Isn't it weird how stupid little brothers can be at times? My little brother was looking at this math problem and he couldn't figure it out and it was like ten plus eighteen and he didn't believe me when I told him the answer was twenty eight. I'm not quite sure about the forever song, but I will check and see if it's wrong. Maybe there are two different versions? Thanks for reviewing, hope you get better soon.

Review: cath-a2ff-Good first chap! I love the title, very original. I like the plotting between Sirius and Rhea. Update soon!  
Answer: Thanks! I rather like the title myself. I was going to call it Virtual Love, but I thought that Operation: GLAJTBTEOTYODT suited the people in the story better. Thanks for reviewing!

Review: staremerald-This is definetly the funniest story you've ever written. I LOVE it!  
Favorite bit:  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yes I am. And you're Rhea."  
Update or else! Darth Vader, guest star on 'Return of the Demon' if you'd ever read my next chapter!  
Answer: Hey Emmy, thanks for reviewing, 'preciate it. I do like the sirius/serious pun quite a bit. And I've already read and reviewed your new chapter. Thanks for reviewing, see you on Monday (even though it's a holiday... YAY!)

Review: Serious Fan-Are they going to hook up!  
Answer: Who? You really need to be specific about these things. If you mean James and Lily, then look at the title, and the first chapter. If you mean Sirius and Rhea, the answer is... Wouldn't you just like to know?

Review: sannhtjuh-i like this story too:P keep going..!  
Answer: Thanks, I will keep going!

Review: NinitademiBrooke-It's a great start! I hope that you continue soon.  
Answer: Thanks! I will continue this story.

Review: Annmarie Aspasia-Hmm... this actually sounds rather interesting, though Rhea seems a bit Mary-Sue. Still, that happens to the best of us.PLEASE UDPATE SOON!  
Answer: Why do you think Rhea sounds Mary-Sue? What is a mary-sue? Why do people talk about things I don't understand? (Please note the obvious sarcasm in that last sentence). But really, why do you think that?

Review: Lillian-GIVES AWAY THE PLOT SO WILL NOT BE POSTED UP AND THE REVIEW WILL BE DELETED!  
Answer: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Other people can read this too you know! You've basically guessed the plot, so I suppose I should tell you that. For guessing the plot, I shall include you in the story, if you so wish it. See what I said to my first reviewer concerning info I need. Please leave another review, your input is appreciated! Just don't go giving away the plot again!

**Right, now on with the story. There actually is a story, are you shocked?**

Chapter 2

The first thing that Rhea and Sirius had to do was ask permision, something Sirius didn't like doing. But Rhea forced him into it.

On Sunday morning at 5:00 a.m., Rhea got up (extremely quietly), got dressed (extremely quietly), brushed her hair (extremely quietly) and went through her entire morning routine (extremely quietly). She was ready by 5:15 and snuck down the stairs, avoiding the creaky floorboards. Rhea sat down in one of the over-stuffed chairs by the fire and waited for Sirius to come down. And waited. And waited. And waited. At 5:30 (okay, so maybe I exaggerated on the whole 'and waited and waited' thing, but it was still annoying) she got out of the chair and walked into forbidden territory. The boys dorms. DA DA DA DUN!

Rhea crept silently up the stairs and into the hallway. The first door said 'First Year Boys'. She had quite a long way to go. All of a sudden the door creaked open and an eleven year old kid peaked out. He saw Rhea and stared at, blinking confusedly. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Uhhhh..." said Rhea, grasping around wildly for any idea. "I'm your dream!" she said with a sudden burst of inspiration. "Yeah, right now you're dreaming and I'm in your dream."

"You don't look like a dream," said the little boy, still confused.

"Well the wonders of dreams never cease," said Rhea, "Now why don't you go back into your dorm room before your dream becomes a nightmare."

The little boy opened his mouth, closed it, went into his room and closed the door. Rhea nearly laughed out loud, mentally congratulating herself on that amazing save. Once more she crept along the hall, praying that no one else would come out. Not everyone was a young a gullible first year. Someone up there must have liked her because she had no further problems until she reached the seventh years dorm.

Rhea quietly listened at the door.What was that sound? It was huge and rumbling, almost like snoring, but who could snore that loud? The answer came to Rhea when she opened the the door. The Marauders could snore that loud. She listened in amazement. How the heck did they do that? They were all, like, snoring in unison or something.

Rhea walked over to the first bed. Nope, not Sirius. James Potter was sleeping in long black pants and a blue T-shirt. Rhea had to resist when she thought of all the naughty things she could do to him while he slept (A/N And for all you sickos out there, not those sort of naughty things!). She could turn his hair green, shave it all off, give him a makeover, all that marvelous stuff. But she was on a mission. She walked to the next bed. Bingo. "Sirius,"she whispered. "Sirius, wake up."

Nothing seemed to wake him up. "Sirius Black, get your bloody butt out of that bed this instant or face the wrath of Rhea."

He still didn't stir. Rhea sighed. She hated to have to resort to this. Wait, no, scratch that last sentence. Rhea grinned evilly. She loved doing this. She pulled out her wand and whispered "Aqueas" and a jet of freezing cold ice water streamed from her wand onto his face. Sirius awoke with a girlish scream. Unfortunately, this woke his roommates as well. Sirius had just enough time to see Rhea slide under his bed before he heard James' voice say "Lumos" and a light came on next to Remus' bed. "What's up Sir?" asked James, "You okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine, go back to bed, it was just a bad dream," said Sirius, trying to make his voice sound natural. Luckily the guys complied and soon the sound of simultaneous snoring filled the room.

Sirius stuck his head under the bed (A/N haha, I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!) and said, "Rhea, what the bloody heck are you doing here?" Rhea glared back at him. "If you remember, we were supposed to meet in the common room," she looked at her watch "forty five minutes ago!" Sirius looked rather sheepish. "Sorry Rhea," he muttered, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh, it's ok, we still have time, we just need to be gone before Lily gets back from her run," said Rhea in a more business like manner.

"How can she do that? When does she wake up?" Sirius asked in a horrified tone. "Oh, she gets up and 4:45 and she usually is back at six, so we better get going." Rhea answered. Sirius looked shocked, and then muttered something incohereant along the lines of 'is that why she's so cranky all day', but Rhea didn't hear him. Or maybe she did, and decided not to respond because she is mature and smart.

Sirius and Rhea walked dowm to the common room and left through the portrait hole ("What are you two doing out so early?" asked the Fat Lady suspiciously) and down the hallway to Professor Dumbledore's office. "How do you know where Dumbledore's office is?" asked Rhea, as they tried to guess the password. "I've been here loads of times,"said Sirius. "So how come you don't know the password?" asked Rhea. "Because I haven't gotten detention for two days," Sirius answered, "His passwords always have something to do with candy though, so just say random names until it opens."

"Snickers"

"Cockroach Clusters"

"Airheads"

"Droobles Best Blowing Gum"

"Kit Kat bar"

And the gargoyle swung away. "What the heck is a Kit Kat bar, a Snickers and Airheads?" asked Sirius as they stepped onto the moving staircase. "They're all muggle sweets. Airheads are chewy, Snickers are chocolate, nuts and caramel and Kit Kat bars are chocolate and wafer (A/N I just ate a Kit Kat bar. I love Kit Kat bars).

Sirius didn't have a chance to respond because they had reached the top of the staircase. They both stepped out into Dumbledore's office, Rhea looking around in awe because this was the first time she'd seen it, and Sirius looking around with comfortable familiarity.

"What can I do for you two," asked Dumblesore, as he walked up to them.

"Well you see..."started Rhea.

"We wanted to do some thing for our friends," said Sirius,

"And we thought,"

"That maybe,"

"Just maybe,"

"You would,"

"Help us?"

"What is this thing that I could 'maybe' help you with," asked Dumbledore, eyes twinkling. And so they explained. All about Plans A through Z and their failure, about renaming the operation, about Rhea getting the idea and about why they thought it would be good.

"That was quite the speech," said Dumbledore when they had finished. "I think it would be an excellent idea, but we must do it over a break. Christmas is coming up, so I suppose we could use that, but they wouldn't want to be locked in a tower for Christmas. Ido believe that this year we shall extend Christmas break by one week, which will give you two weeks after Christmas to give them the obstacles. You must think up the obstacles of course, but i believe you will have enough ideas." Sirius and Rhea thanked the old coot-I mean, professor, and went to breakfast.

And so it was decided. The plan to get boy and girl together would commence in T - three weeks and counting. And it would work. Or, at least they hoped it would. They at least hoped that if they could not get boy and girl together, they could at least get them on speaking terms so the population of Hogwarts would not be deaf by the time they left.

A/N Thanks for reading, please review, especially my first reviewer and Lillian.


	3. The Gryffindor Common Room

Disclaimer: I-I d-d-d-don't own H-H-Harry P-P-P-P-Potter (Runs off and cries in some random corner) Bestfriend staremerald comes in and yells at whoever makes us write these things "Now look what you've done! You've sent her into depression all over again! She had just gotten over the fact that she doesn't own Harry Potter (Louder wailing comes from the random corner with notyouraverageblond) and you come along and make her remember. For shame!" To notyouraverageblond "Come out of the corner and I'll give you chocolate!" she coaxes, holding a Cadbury's bar in her hand.

A/N Hola mis amigas! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was in Spain and then I was a mother's helper and I couldn't get on the computer and my favorite color is purple and the world is an imperfect sphere and I'm rambling about things you don't want to hear about. Anywho… I will now take this chance to thank all my wonderful reviewers who will receive invisible, insubstantial chocolate chip muffins. Yay!

**For those of you not wanting to read reviews, scroll down and you will get your chappie!**

Review-BrownEyes90: very nice and cute i hope to see more

Answer: Thanks, glad you like it!

Review-tinkerbellhop07- totally awesomely awesome. short chappie, but important none the less. and thanks for reading! lol. i love the story- update soon!  
tink

Answer: I'm glad you think it's 'awesomely awesome'. It was kind of short, but it was important because it connected the first chapter to this one. I'm glad you love the story, sorry I haven't updated sooner.

Review-eskimo'sRsxy: hahaha, my mouse just had a spazoid moment, ya know? like when itgets stuck in one place and doesn't move, and u start cursing it and all it's children, and then it FINALLY moves! Oh, the dunder head, he jsut signed off...stupid boi's, am just lucky he's not MY bf. Anywho, i gots my stitches out! just in time for my performance...fun...i think they are boring, and i get really nervous. my friends don't believe me..."phfh, her? nervous? not outgoing? shy? yea right?" Bu then I'm like, dude, who would know better than me? ya know?  
ANYWAY I am getting off topic...wut was my topic? yes the plot thinkens, dun dun DUN (hehehe, my icons areall bouncing, V. funny), can't WAIT to hear where it goes... tootles!

Answer: Ummm, did you just have a lot of sugar? Yeah, I know what you mean about the mouse thing, mine does it all the time. I agree with you, most boys are rather unintelligent, but it's fun to lie to them and let them believe they are smart. Which they're not. I'm glad you got your stitches taken out. Life's just not the same when your skin is sewn together. Yes, the plot is thickening, just like the chocolate sauce I'm making now. The recipe says you have to wait for it to thicken. I love comparing things to chocolate. I'm glad you liked it.

Review-stars-above: I love it! Nice story... Please update soon...

Answer: Thanks for reviewing. I love your penname.

Review-zippyfox: hee hee can't wait for more of this story it is really good  
update soon  
lisa

Answer: Thanks for the kind words, please read and review again!

Review-3rubberbands3: yay!  
please hurry with the rest!  
KIT KATS ARE YUMY!  
so are Oreos and PB, i just had some, lol  
loke i said...  
yay!  
PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE  
HURRYHURRYHURRYHURRYHURRYHURRYHURRYHURRYHURRYHURRYHURRY  
and i will hail you 4-ever!  
(ok, maybe not '4-ever, but 4 a very long time!)

Answer: Thanks for reviewing. I love kitkats too. I'm glad you'll hail me for a very long time. It gets so lonesome when one is not being hailed.

Review-Procrastinator-starting2moro: Loved the bit with the first year and Rhea's comment to him. I have to admit that I was a sicko and thought of the wrong kind of 'naughty things' Rhea could do to James! Lol. I ate a kit kat earlier. Just thought I'd mention that. Update soon.

Answer: Hey, thanks for reviewing. Oh no! I have a sicko reviewing my story. (runs around like a chicken with it's head cut off. Have you ever seen a chicken with it's head cut off? Not a pretty sight). Thanks for reviewing anyways though. I love your penname. It sounds a bit like me. I'm always telling my bestfriend "I'll update tomorrow! I promise" That's the best thing about tomorrow: "it's always a day aaway! Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love ya, tomorrow, it's always a day aaaway!"

Review-NinitademiBrooke: Very nice continuation! I have a question, when they say "Operation: GLAJTBTEOTYODT" do they spell out the letters or did they come up with some deranged pronunciation of the letters? Sorry, that's probably a stupid question, but I wanted to know. Tootles!

Answer: To answer your question, they have a deranged pronunciation that I thought up. My friend Lee was trying to say the deranged pronunciation and she got it all wrong and I was very upset with her. It wasn't a stupid question. A stupid question is "Why is notyouraverageblond annoying?" and the answer is obviously "Because I get paid well for it!" Thanks for reviewing1

Review-Lillian: I guessed the ending?  
I am speechless. Poor notyouraverageblond. How bad is your sunburn? I've gotten so bad i got called "Big Red" for a while. Anyway, I love your story! I was surprised that Dumbledore asked them to come up with the obstacles but it fits.  
THE SNORING! I'm as bad as they are. Sh! I know what you mean though, it can get preety loud.  
Another success! Go notyouraverageblond, for you've done it again!  
P.S. I'm a brunette, green eyes, very tall, a lot of freakles etc. etc.  
Go the notsoaverageblond, for you are a legend!

Answer: Yes, you did guess the ending. My sunburn is over now and all my dead skin has pealed off (I know you just wanted to hear that) and I am now very freckly and tan. Dumbledore asked them to come up with the obstacles because he's Dumbledore and that's just a random thing that he would do. Thanks for the description, but I have to change your name because I already have Lily. Would you mind if I called you Melly(short for Melanie)? Thanks for reviewing!

Review-Annmarie Aspasia: To be quite honest, I don't remember why I thought she was Mary-Sue... mary-sue is, in summary, a 'perfect' character. She wasn't terribly Mary-Sue, or I would refuse to read any more, but she did have a slight taint of it, and I am rambling. Most likely because it's too early in the morning for any living creature who wishes to stay that way to be awake.

Answer: Oh well. Thanks for explaining what Mary-Sue is. Too bad you're up so early, hope you don't die because you have to read and review this chapter!

Review- staremerald: This is really funny, you've done it once again! So Dumbledore is in the plan too? Oh god...  
Favorite bit: When Rhea walks into the boys room (A.N. Like 'The Girl's room) and meets the first year boy and tells him she's a dream.  
When I read the bit that said 'Rhea thought of all the naughty things she could do to him in his sleep' I siriusly (pardon the pun) you were talking about sex. Thank you for telling us that she didn't mean that!

Answer: Lee! Yay! Hi! Wow I like the exclamation point! I am a dream! I promise! What would your parents say if they knew such dirty thoughts were running through your head! For shame Lee! Thanks for reviewing, see you on Wednsday!

Review-azkaban155155: this story is very good. write lots and lots more.

Answer: Thanks, will do!

Review-amrawo: 'm back! sure i'll be in your story uhh how about nicole, violet eyes (my friend has violet eyes they're so beautiful!), and dark brown hair, you can come make the character however she fits into the story! i'm honored to be put in! great chapter! hilarious! i can't wait for the next one! keep up the good work! update soon!

Answer: Yay, you reviewed again! You will be in this chapter or the next. Glad you like it.

Review-Phishy2: Ha! Can't wait to see what happens next! Keep writing! Oh, by the way, when are you going to update E&B?

Answer: Phishy! Hi! Glad you like it. I'm not sure when I'll update E&B, maybe when I write the next chapter! See ya later!

**Wow, three pages of reviews and answers. Maybe I should just not write anymore because my fingers are so tired. (Sees all reviewers glaring at her and her bestfriend Lee with a lightsaber in her hands) Uhh, on second thought on to the story!**

**The Gryffindor Common Room**

The Gryffindor common room. A room we all know and love so well. A room with overstuffed couches, mahogany tables and that cheery, crackling fire. Ahh, the common room. Home to many after quidditch parties, homework sessions and hanging out. Or being used as the plotting zone for an operation. This is not a good idea because, as it's name suggests, everyone is allowed in there which means everyone will see you and everyone will want to know what you're doing.

Sirius and Rhea were sitting in the corner of the common room with several pieces of paper in front of them, both staring down at the paper and mumbling under their breath and writing (more like scribbling) onto the papers. Finally Rhea let out a strangled scream and threw her quill across the room. Sirius stood up. "Exactly how I feel," he said to Rhea. The whole common room was still in a shock, staring at Sirius and Rhea. "What are you looking at!" Yelled Rhea and the whole common room quickly went back to whatever they had been doing before Rhea screamed and then Sirius agreed with her then she screamed at them again and they all went back to doing whatever they'd been doing before Rhea screamed and Sirius agreed with her and Rhea…

"Well, that was interesting," commented Rhea's friend Melly. Melly was tall with long, light brown hair and sea green eyes. She had a spattering of freckles across her nose and freckles on her neck and freckles on her ears and freckles on her shoulders and freckles on her legs. She had freckles just about everywhere. "Yeah," said Remus from behind Melly. They had walked into the common room just in time to hear that 'delightful' little episode. "Sirius, where have you been? I haven't seen you since 5:45 this morning," asked Remus, trying to look at the papers on the table. "Nowhere," answered Sirius, blocking the papers from view. "What are you doing?" asked Melly, also trying to look at the papers. "Nothing," answered Rhea and Sirius in unison, hiding the papers behind their backs and adopting the guilty/innocent look of a person who is trying to hide something from a person who knows you have it. Melly and Remus looked at each other and grabbed the papers from behind Rhea and Sirius' backs. Unfortunately, the papers ripped, so they were left with fragments saying things such as:

Operation: GLAJ…

Ideas

Task where L and J depend…

And task where they work togeth…

LChar…

JQuiddi…

Remus' eyebrows shot up. "You wouldn't be trying to get Lily and James together, would you?" he asked. "No, no, definitely not, of course not, maybe, perhaps, kind of, sort of, yes," answered Rhea and Sirius.

At that moment the portrait hole burst open and in came Lily with her eyes on fire(A/N not literally, stupid) and her hair flying wildly around her. Following her was James.

"Potter, get your disgusting person away from me or I will curse into next week!" screamed Lily, enraged.

"Lily, I promise I didn't mean, it I'll never do it again," James pleaded.

"You are an insufferable prat, Potter, and I hope you burn in beep!" Lily screeched before storming up the stairs to the girl's dorms. Rhea and Melly gave apologetic looks to Sirius and Remus and raced up after Lily.

"We've got our work cut out for us mate," said Remus, staring up the stairs after the red tornado that was Lily Evans.

"We?" asked Sirius.

"Yes, we. You, me, Rhea and Melly. You don't think Melly and I would leave you and Rhea all alone. You'd probably make a mess of it," Remus answered blushing a light pink when he said Melly's name.

"Remus, do you have a thing for Melly?" Sirius asked very randomly and bluntly. Remus turned bright red, "Uh, no, of course not, we're only friends," he said.

"Remy's got a girlfriend, Remy's got a girlfriend," Sirius chanted, shoving the papers into his bag.

"So Sirius, got a thing for Rhea?" Remus countered. It was Sirius' turn to be a lobster. "Shhh!" he whispered looking around. "How did you figure it out?" he asked.

"Sirius, you're very obvious," said Remus, examining one of the papers that Sirius had yet to shove into his bag, "but that doesn't matter now. The dimensions of this level are all wrong. If they are flying, the top should be at least…"

Sirius' head started to nod and it landed with a thunk on the table. Don't worry though, his body was still attached. Remus grabbed Sirius' shirt collar and proceeded to drag him towards the boy's dormitory. He dragged him up the stairs and 'accidentally' dropped him. Needless to say, Sirius woke up and shouted some rather unpleasant things at Remus. Then he proceeded to chase Remus around Gryffindor tower screaming like a mad man. They only stopped because the Head Boy, Frank Longbottom, came downstairs and yelled at them to get their sorry arses off to bed or they'd have detention for a week. After Frank left, some order was restored. Notice the word 'some' not 'all'. The boys went upstairs just as Lily Rhea and Melly came down with their friend Nicole, who had dark brown hair, a slender figure and violet eyes that were glowing with sympathy for Lily.

Nicole was the quieter one of the four, but was also a devious plotter, and behind the sympathy you could see a mischievous glint in her eyes. Rhea and Melly had filled her in on the plan, and she agreed whole heartedly that James and Lily should at least become acquaintances so that everyone in the castle wouldn't become deaf. So while she made comforting noises and patted Lily on the back, her quick mind was working overtime on an idea for another part of the tower.

Up in the boys dorm, James was ranting to Sirius, Remus and Peter about how annoying 'Evans' was, and how much he hated her, and how he thought she looked hot when she was angry. Unbeknownst to him, none of his friends were paying attention. Sirius was thinking 'God I'll be glad when we lock him in the tower! There'll finally be some peace and quiet around here! I wonder what Rhea's doing right now…', Remus was thinking 'The next full moon is in two weeks, good thing I won't have to worry about it for a while. I wonder what the History of Magic homework was. Maybe Melly has it. Melly's so beautiful with her long hair, and beautiful green eyes that I get lost in, and her cute little freckles…' and Peter was thinking 'My precious'(A/N think smeagle from LOTR) while caressing and fondling a piece of Cheddar cheese. James ranted on and on until the others fell asleep, and when he finally noticed, he let out a humph and went down to the common room, but the girls were still there so he went back up to his dorm. James flopped down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling thinking 'Evans really did look hot…' before drifting off to the land of Nod.

Lily went upstairs soon after James had, and her friends quickly exchanged notes about their plans so far, comparing and changing some things.

Only one week left…

A/N Thanks all, review, flame, whatever, just leave your opinion and I shall leave you with another chapter soon. I didn't really like this chapter, but the next one will be better, promise!


End file.
